The Sweetest Thing
by Techno-K
Summary: A short and sweet Kumatora and Duster smut pairing.


I dont own Mother 3. I feel like we need more of KumaDuster in our lives so here ya gooo! I wrote this like an hour or so, so please enjoy it!

* * *

The Sweetest Thing

"We should probably stop here for tonight." Duster told them. Lucas and Kumatora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…I guess we should." Lucas said. They were washed ashore on Tanetane Island after being blown away by that massive hurricane boss, Master Eddy, and now they found themselves exhausted, lost, and hungry. They've been wandering around the island for a few hours now and the sun was slowly setting.

"Let's gather some wood for a fire. I think I have enough energy left to start one." Kumatora added, followed by a simple bark from Boney.

"Good idea. Let's split up and find some firewood. Meet back here in about ten minutes ok?" Duster told them and they all nodded.

"Right! Come on Boney!" Lucas said and the two of them ran off into the heavy jungle. Duster and Kumatora stayed near some fallen logs and vines. They gave each other a sly look before backing up into a tree and starting up a makeout session. Duster wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and massaged his tongue against her's. She held Duster close so she could feel his erection starting in between their legs. Kuma let out such a soft sweet moan as his hands slowly slid down to grope her round tight butt. They briefly broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you again in the midst of that battle." Duster whispered.

"Same here. I've already lost you twice. I don't ever want to lose you again." She replied back. This was the only time Duster saw the sweet side of Kumatora underneath her tough tomboy attitude. The first time being back in Club Titiboo when he walked by her room. She was known as Violet, the smoking hot waitress and he was Lucky the bassist for DCMC. He heard her sing in the shower and caught a sneak peek of her shadowy silhouette washing her body off and he vowed he would never forget that image. Now he finally had her. They confessed to having feelings for one another as they held hands briefly and falling from the skies of Thunder Tower. Fate had once again brought them together again and hopefully for the last time. Duster was about to slide his fingers inside of her dress, but Kuma quickly stopped him by taking his hand out of there.

"Wait…we can't do this." Kuma said.

"W-what? Why not?" He huffed.

"Aren't you forgetting that we have an eleven year old and a dog with us?"

"Oh…right. I almost forgot about that."

She chuckled to herself. "You're such a dork, Duster."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He added with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. Now let's find some firewood and food. I'm starving!" She exclaimed and skipped off to the same direction as Lucas. Sometime later, the four of them reunited and sat in front of the fire. Lucas and Boney were lucky enough to find some fruit lying around.

"Man these mangos are good!" Duster said

"T-thanks! Boney found them near a tree and we just grabbed a whole bunch." Lucas replied.

"Man did they hit the spot. Thanks Lucas for saving our butts!" Kuma added while taking a huge bite in one. Boney barked in agreement and ate one more mango.

"Goodness what a day. I'm pretty much exhausted." Duster said.

"Me too…"Lucas added and gave a small yawn, "I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Same here Lucas." Kumatora yawned and laid on her side. Lucas rested his head against Boney's warm stomach and soon fell asleep in minutes. Duster leaned his head against the log and stared into the slow dying fire until he fell asleep. A couple of hours later, he was awaken by the urge to pee. As he got up and walked over to a nearby bush, he noticed that Kumatora wasn't at the camp, but Lucas and Boney still were. Worried, he finished up and started to head to the beach to look for her. Duster soon found her staring out onto the sea.

"Hey." He said walking up to her.

"Hey. I didn't know you were still up." She replied.

"I had to pee. What are you up doing this late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just had to come over here and see this view of the sea."

Duster wrapped his arms around her, from behind, and the two of them stared out onto the sky. They stood there in awe as they could see every star in the sky.

"Its beautiful." He whispered.

"I know." She replied and turned around to kiss him. He kissed back and slowly slid his tongue inside of her mouth. Her tongue started to coil and wrap around his tongue and the two were in some sort of tongue wrestling. Once again Kuma pulled Duster close and held him there, while his hands slowly went back down to touching her butt.

"Mm I thought you said we couldn't do this." Duster whispered as he planted soft sweet kisses on her neck.

"I changed my mind…you've gotten my hormones all in a bunch, ya dork." She moaned. He gently licked and bit her neck while his hands kept groping her butt. Kuma moaned a little louder and her hands slowly went down to rub the outside of his pants. She could feel his "rope snake" getting bigger and bigger with every little touch and kiss they shared. Grunting a bit, Duster soon moved his hands up to where her small breasts were and gave them a small squeeze. She gave a small yelp and panted a little.

"Ow! That hurts!" She moaned.

"Hehe I'm sorry babe. I couldn't resist." He replied. Kuma shot him a dirty look but soon turned into pleasure as he kept groping them and pinching her nipples on the outside. She gave another moan and decided to do the same to Duster, but only she slid her hand down his pants to feel how hard he was getting. He let out a low grunt as Kuma started to stroke and rub it slowly. His grunts turned into heavy breathing and he soon noticed how she was starting to finger herself. He pulled her hand out, after a while, and took off his pants. Just like that, his cock sprang from underneath and nearly whacked Kumatora's belly.

"I've always wanted to try this." Duster said

"And what's that?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Stroke me but using your tongue and mouth." She nodded and got on her knees to rub it a little more. Soon enough, she attempted to put her whole mouth on it and he let out a loud moan. Her tongue wrapped itself around his throbbing cock and started to massage it a bit. Duster naturally placed his hands on the back of her head and gently made her mouth go down on it further. Kuma swirled it around a bit before her teeth gently grazed on it; it sent chills up and down Duster's skin and made him grunt louder. Her tongue and mouth felt so warm to him that was at that point of almost cuming inside of her throat. Kumatora could sense this and tried to impress him by attempting to deepthroat it all, but she ended up pulling the whole thing out and coughing up some.

"You ok?" Duster asked.

"Yeah I just got a little excited." Kuma replied. She then stood up and proceeded to take off her panties.

"I'm soaking wet and it's your fault ya dork." She giggled.

Duster smirked at her. "Maybe I should fix that."

"How about over there?" Kuma said and led him over to a nearby tree. She then bent over on the tree, implying to Duster what she want him to do. He nodded to himself and lifted her dress high enough to see what he was doing.

"You know this is going to hurt a bit." He told her as he was teasing her soaking wet pussy.

"I know but don't worry about me. Just put it in before I explode!" Kuma exclaimed. He took a deep breath and slowly placed it in. Kuma bit her lip and did the best to endure it (with a couple of whimpers and moans escaping her mouth) He finally got in as far as he could go and started to thrust in and out of her. Moans and grunts were heard but they had to keep it down in case if Lucas heard. Soon the pain slowly turned into pleasure and Kuma was begging for Duster to go a little faster and harder. Duster kept going but a little faster and a bit harder while Kuma held on to the tree bark and moaned a little louder.

"Ohh Duster! This feels great!" She panted.

"I-I know!" He huffed and went a bit faster. Just then his left leg started to give out and Duster ended up pulling out and hopping away.

"Ack! Duster! Are you ok?" She asked running over to him.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Sometimes my leg gives out at the worse time." He replied and sat down onto the sand.

"Give me a couple of minutes. I'll be back to finish the job." Duster added. This gave Kumatora an idea.

"Actually…why don't you lie back and relax? I'll finish the job." Kuma added.

Duster looked at her funny. "Uh sure but what are you going to do?"

"You'll see, babe." She added and got on top of him. Kumatora slowly slid herself onto his cock until she when down as far as she could. Duster grabbed a hold of her waist and slowly slid her up and down while she was going up and down on it. Moans and pants escaped their mouths as they went a little faster and harder. She then leaned in while riding him and gave him a hard kiss; Duster grabbed ahold of her ass and made her go harder.

"Ahhh yes! This feels sooo good!" Kuma cried

"Mmffm! You're so tight! I'm going to explode!" Duster exclaimed. He kept on pounding her hard, feeling her tight walls against his cock like a vice grip. He even reached up into her dress and decided to grab and pinch her nipples again. Kumatora was moaning at the top of her lungs now, not caring if the beast of the jungle heard them at this point.

"I'm…going…to…explode!" Duster huffed, nearing his climax.

"M-me too!" Kumatora cried and they both came in unison. Duster's seeds coating her inner walls while Kumatora's cum covered his cock with her juices. Out of breath, Kuma slowly fell onto Duster's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He placed his hands on her back and gently rubbed it as they laid in sands together.

"That was great…" She moaned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad…" He huffed back and gave her a small kiss.

"At least we can now sleep…" And closed her eyes slowly. Duster held her close and closed his eyes as well. The next morning Lucas and Boney both found them snuggled in the sands and decided not to disturb them.

* * *

Yaaay you made to the end! Told ya it was short and sweet ya dorks.


End file.
